


Team Player | 2Jin

by swweetcrazylove



Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:01:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26850307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swweetcrazylove/pseuds/swweetcrazylove
Summary: Hyunjin is on the basketball team and has been in love with popular girl Heejin for years. She has two goals for her senior year, to win the championship game, and win Heejin’s heart. But before the season can even start, she’s suddenly forced closer to Heejin when fellow member Hyejoo, starts dating Heejin’s friend, Chaewon, shoving their two friend groups closer together and showing that Hyunjin’s love might not be so one-sided after all.
Kudos: 33
Collections: Girl Crush Fic Exchange





	Team Player | 2Jin

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I hope you enjoy this one shot that I have made, it's very fluffy so don't you worry about there being any angst because there is none!

Hyunjin only wanted two things and only had two goals for her senior year of high school. What were those exactly? She wanted to win the championship basketball game and win a certain girl’s heart. Who was that girl? Well to put it simply, the popular girl, Jeon Heejin. Now, did Hyunjin think she had a chance with that girl? Nope, she had absolutely no faith in herself or that it would work. But she was still going to try anyway, no matter what. Having had a crush on the girl since their sophomore year, she knew the senior year was the year that she would have to do it since it was the last year to try. So she was going to try her best, and hope that it all worked out in the end. 

. . . 

“Hyunjin! Let’s get going!” A dark-haired girl yelled from her car, honking the horn. 

“I’m coming! Just give me a second!” Hyunjin yelled back as she ran out of her house and to the car, opening the passenger side door before climbing in. “You don’t have to honk the horn at me though, Jinsoul.” 

“It was fun, though.” The girl, Jinsoul grinned as she started the car and started to drive off. 

“Of course you would think just honking a car horn is fun.” Hyunjin chuckled lightly as she looked out the window. 

Once the duo had reached the school, Jinsoul parked the car and took the keys out of the car, “Alright, let’s start this year right, yeah?” 

“Sure.” Hyunjin shrugged and stepped out of the car and grabbed her bag and slung it over her shoulder. She closed the car door and looked at the school and sighed before walking towards the building with Jinsoul beside her. 

The two girls walked inside the building and started to walk to where their lockers were. “Do you know your schedule by any chance?” Jinsoul asked Hyunjin as they walked. 

“Nope.” Hyunjin shook her head, “I’m just gonna wing it.” She chuckled lightly. 

“Not surprised on that one,” Jinsoul replied with a snicker. “Oh, there’s Hyejoo and some other girls?” 

“What?” Hyunjin questioned, following Jinsoul’s gaze and seeing Hyejoo with three other girls, but one she immediately recognized, Jeon Heejin. “Oh no.” The girl mumbled under her breath. 

“Come on.” Jinsoul grabbed Hyunjin’s arm and dragged her towards Hyejoo and the other girls, “Hey Hyejoo, Hey random girls.” She smiled at all of them. 

Hyunjin stayed next to Jinsoul and looked at Hyejoo and muttered a small, “Hey.” before looking at the ground, not wanting to even spare one look at Heejin or the other girls that were there. 

“Hey Jinsoul, Hyunjin. Uh, so this is Chaewon, my uh girlfriend.” Hyejoo gestured to the short blonde beside her. 

Chaewon waved and said a simple, “Hi.” 

Jinsoul gasped dramatically and looked between Hyejoo and Chaewon, “Oh my gosh, Hyejoo has a girlfriend?! Didn’t expect that so soon.” 

Hyejoo rolled her eyes at Jinsoul and continued to speak, “This is Chaewon’s friends, Heejin and Sooyoung.” 

“Hi.” The two girls said in unison as they smiled at Jinsoul and Hyunjin. 

Hyunjin looked up from the ground and looked at the three girls, gathering up enough courage to say, “Hey.” again. 

“Hello! Sorry that Hyunjin here is so quiet, she’s like that especially with new people but I’m sure she’ll open up eventually.” Jinsoul said as she wrapped her arm around Hyunjin’s shoulders and smiled. 

Hyunjin elbowed Jinsoul in the side, resulting in the older girl groaning and taking her arm away from Hyunjin and looked at the girls, “She does that too.” 

“Whatever.” Hyunjin rolled her eyes at Jinsoul and crossed her arms over her chest, “Can we just get to class already?” 

Just as Hyunjin had said that the bell rang, indicating that it was time to head to their first-period class. 

”I thought you said you didn't even know your classes.” Jinsoul said to Hyunjin with a small chuckle.

”I don't.” Hyunjin replied simply before opening her bag and taking out a crumpled piece of paper, ”Okay uhm, I have English first, ugh.” 

”I have English too!” Heejin spoke up, making Hyunjin look towards the girl and tense up.

Jinsoul, having known about Hyunjin’s crush on Heejin since she first figured it out in Hyunjin’s sophomore year, snickered under her breath and patted Hyunjin’s back and pushed her forward a bit towards Heejin, ”Well you two could walk to class together and get to know each other a bit more!” 

Hyunjin looked over at Jinsoul and glared harsh daggers at her before looking at Heejin and shrugging, ”If you're okay with that then yeah.” 

”Sure!” Heejin nodded quickly, ”Luckily I know where it is already because I had a class last year that was near it! So come on!” The dark-haired girl started to walk away from the group.

Hyunjin looked at Jinsoul and glared one last time before following after Heejin, zipping up her bag as she walked and keeping the crumpled schedule in her hands.

Heejin smiled as she looked over at Hyunjin and slowed down to be beside her before speaking up, ”So, how do you know Hyejoo?” 

Hyunjin glanced at Heejin for a split second before looking at the ground, ”Uhm we’ve been friends since middle school. So, we kinda just stuck together after that.” 

”That's nice, She talked a lot about you and your friend Jinsoul.” Heejin said, ”You three seem very close.”

”Hyejoo talked about us? That's a surprise.” Hyunjin chuckled lightly, ”But yeah we're close. Mostly because we never had any other friends, so we three stayed together.”

”Well, consider Chaewon, Sooyoung, and I, you're new friends!” Heejin smiled at the other girl.

”Thanks.” Hyunjin said simply, not knowing what else to say, and still looking at the ground.

”Mhm!” Heejin hummed before stopping in front of a classroom and opening the door, holding it open for Hyunjin, ”Here we are!”

Hyunjin looked up from the floor and looked at Heejin for a moment, ”Thanks.” She said again before walking inside the classroom.

Heejin followed Hyunjin inside the classroom and immediately walked towards the back of the room and sat down in one of the seats, waving at Hyunjin to come and sit down next to her. 

Hyunjin hesitated before sighing quietly, beginning to walk towards Heejin and sitting down in the seat next to her. ‘This is going to be a long class.’ The girl thought to herself as she slung her bag off her shoulder and set it on the ground. 

  
  


The bell finally rang after a long 50-minute class that made Hyunjin want to absolutely die inside, but Heejin seemed to enjoy it to the fullest. Hyunjin shoved the papers and textbook into her bag, zipping it up before quickly getting up, glancing at Heejin for a second before saying a quick, “Bye.” and then rushing out of the classroom. 

Once Hyunjin got out of the classroom she let out a sigh of relief, slowing down, and opening her bag to find her schedule, once finding it she looked at it and read where she had to go to next. “Ugh, History.” She mumbled to herself before throwing the paper back into her bag and closing it and beginning to walk towards the next class. 

. . . 

The class had finished and luckily Hyunjin didn’t have to talk to anyone else except for the teacher so now she was on her way to the cafeteria for lunch. She took her phone out of her pocket and started to scroll through social media as she walked, looking up occasionally to make sure she didn’t run into anyone or a wall.

Once she reached the cafeteria, she put her phone away and walked inside, looking around before spotting Jinsoul and Hyejoo, with Chaewon and Sooyoung, which made the girl sigh on the inside, knowing that she would have to see and talk to Heejin again. She walked over to them and sat down, “Hi.”

Just as Hyunjin sat down, Heejin had walked over and sat down next to the girl, making Hyunjin start screaming on the inside. 

Jinsoul looked over at Hyunjin and chuckled, leaning over towards the younger girl and whispering to her, “Still haven’t gotten over your crush?” 

“Shut up.” Hyunjin whispered back to Jinsoul and rolled her eyes. 

Jinsoul didn’t reply and instead just smiled before sitting back normal just as Heejin started to speak, “So, Hyejoo was telling us earlier that you three are on the basketball team, that’s pretty cool!” 

Hyunjin’s eyes light up at the mentioning of them being on the basketball team and she looked at Heejin and nodded, “Yeah we’ve been on the team since sophomore year. And it’s been hella fun every year, despite not winning either of the championship games.” 

“Well winning the championship game isn’t everything, right?” Heejin asked, looking between Hyunjin, Jinsoul, and Hyejoo. 

“Not really, Hyunjin is just competitive.” Hyejoo said with a shrug. 

“Yes I’m competitive, but I really want to win this year as it’s our last.” Hyunjin replied, “Don’t you guys?” 

“Yes.” Jinsoul and Hyejoo replied at the same time. 

“Then there you go, yes it is everything for this year.” Hyunjin said as she looked at Heejin. 

“Well, what positions do you guys play?” Heejin questioned, wanting to get to know more since this seemed like the only way to get to know Hyunjin better. 

“Shooting Guard.” Hyunjin said with a small half-smile half-smirk, she knew that was the one thing she was amazing at, so obviously, she was going to express a little bit more emotions. 

“Point Guard.” Jinsoul replied with a small smile.

“Power Forward.” Hyejoo said last. 

“I don’t know what any of those mean but cool!” Heejin smiled, glad she had gotten a small reaction out of Hyunjin. 

Hyunjin chuckled lightly at Heejin’s response, “Then why ask us what positions we play?”

“Just curious is all.” Heejin answered with a shrug. “I never really understood basketball anyways.” 

“It’s simple when you watch or play it a few times.” Hyunjin replied.

“Yeah well I have only seen it twice, and never played, so it’s difficult to understand for me.” Heejin chuckled. 

“Well, that makes sense then.” Hyunjin nodded.

“You guys should totally come to a couple of the games.” Hyejoo said, glancing over at Hyunjin and chuckling at how the girl’s eyes widened slightly. 

“Yeah, that would be fun! Right?” Heejin looked over at Sooyoung and Chaewon. 

“Yeah, I mean, we have nothing better to do.” Chaewon shrugged, “Plus it would be pretty cool to see you guys play.” 

“Yeah what Chaewon said, we have nothing better to do.” Sooyoung said with a small nod. 

“Great! Won’t that be fun, right Hyunjin?” Jinsoul smiled as she wrapped her arm around Hyunjin’s shoulders. 

“Yeah.” Hyunjin muttered, rolling her eyes at the smile on Jinsoul’s face. 

‘Please just let me survive the rest of this day.’ Hyunjin thought to herself right as the bell rang. 

. . . 

It was the end of the school day and Hyunjin was waiting in front of Jinsoul’s car, scrolling through social media on her phone, looking up every once in a while to see if Jinsoul was there yet. When she heard footsteps come closer to her, she looked up from her phone, about to speak, assuming it was Jinsoul but freezing when she realized it wasn’t Jinsoul, and it was Heejin. 

“Hi!” Heejin said with a smile, “So I was wondering if you and Jinsoul wanted to come over to Hyejoo’s house tonight since she told Chaewon, Sooyoung, and I if we wanted to join for a gaming competition or something.”

“Oh yeah uh sure.” Hyunjin nodded, putting her phone away, “What time?”

“Around 6.” Heejin answered, smiling still, leaning forward and kissing the taller girl on the cheek, “I’ll see you there!” She added before turning around and walking away. 

Hyunjin stood there in a state of shock, her eyes wide and her jaw dropped, ‘Did that really just happen?’ She thought to herself. She shook off the shock and went back to looking at her phone, trying to ignore all the things she was feeling. 

. . .

It was 5:45 when Jinsoul had picked up Hyunjin and they were on their way to Hyejoo’s house. 

“So, you getting along with Heejin?” Jinsoul asked Hyunjin as she drove. 

“I guess you say that.” Hyunjin replied. 

“What is that supposed to mean?” Jinsoul questioned as she glanced over at the girl before back at the road. 

“Well, she kissed my cheek.” Hyunjin answered simply, not wanting to explain it much further. 

“She WHAT?!” Jinsoul exclaimed, making Hyunjin jump slightly in shock. 

“Geez, you don’t have to yell.” Hyunjin mumbled, “But yes, after school when I was waiting for you to get out she asked me about going to Hyejoo’s, and after she kissed my cheek before walking away.” She added. 

“Oh my gosh you’re blind aren’t you?” Jinsoul chuckled. 

“What?” Hyunjin asked, looking over at her with confusion evident on her face. 

“Well, it’s obvious that she is flirting with you by doing that.” Jinsoul answered bluntly, “I mean come on, who just kisses a girl’s cheek that you’ve just met that day?” 

Hyunjin stayed quiet as she looked forward, trying to process what Jinsoul was telling her. After a few seconds, she looked back at Jinsoul, “Oh my gosh you’re right.” 

“I know I am.” Jinsoul smiled at Hyunjin and stopped the car in front of Hyejoo’s house. “Maybe flirt back next time. Now let’s go.” She turned off the car and stepped out. 

Hyunjin rolled her eyes at Jinsoul’s first statement and stepped out of the car and closed the door. She turned and followed Jinsoul up to Hyejoo’s front door, standing beside the older girl as she knocked on the door. 

Hyejoo opened the door and smiled before opening it wider for the duo to walk in, ”Hey.” 

”Hey, Hyejoo.” Jinsoul and Hyunjin said at the same time as they walked inside the house. 

”So basically we are going to be playing a very popular game.” Hyejoo started, walking towards the living room and standing in front of the tv. ”That game is...Call Of Duty Black Ops 2.” 

Hyunjin grinned as she heard the game that they would be playing as she and Jinsoul walked into the living room. Seeing that Heejin, Sooyoung, and Chaewon were already there, Hyunjin sat down on the ground in front of the couch as Jinsoul sat on the other side on the ground. 

”So, who wants who on your team? These will be 2 vs 2’s so you can only choose one person.” Hyejoo said, grabbing the controllers and handing one to everyone. 

”I want Hyunjin!” Heejin smiled as she looked over at the girl. 

Hyunjin’s eyes widened for a second before she looked at Heejin, ”Do you even know how to play an FPS game?” 

”Whats FPS?” Heejin asked, clearly confused.

”Oh gosh.” Hyunjin sighed. ”It means first-person shooter. So you will be looking in the first person and shooting guns.” She explained to Heejin.

”Ohhhhh.” Heejin said, ”Okay that makes sense! I can just shoot a gun.” She nodded her head.

” Let's hope.” Hyunjin muttered as she looked at Hyejoo, ”I guess I’m with Heejin.” 

”Then by default Chae and I are a team, then Sooyoung and Jinsoul are a team.” Hyejoo said as she sat down next to Chaewon. ”First game, Team 2Jin versus Chae and I. Get up to 75 points and you win.” She added, adding the duo to the game. 

”What did you just say?” Hyunjin asked Hyejoo, quickly understanding that 2Jin was her and Heejin’s ship name, mostly because she knew Hyejoo and Jinsoul made it up to tease Hyunjin relentlessly. 

”I said its 2JIN versus Chae and I. Get up to 75 points to win.” Hyejoo repeated herself, emphasizing ’2Jin’. 

”I will kill you.” Hyunjin spat at Hyejoo, glaring harshly at her. 

”Don't be mean, Hyunjin.” Jinsoul said in a jokingly tone towards the girl. 

Hyunjin turned and glared at Jinsoul before looking forward to the tv. ”Let’s just start this.”

”Gladly.” Hyejoo said as she then started the game, loading them into the match. 

After multiple matches and yelling at one another, it was the last few minutes of the final game, HyeWon versus 2Jin, yes, somehow Heejin was actually doing decent, which surprised Hyunjin a little bit. The score was 73 to 71 and you could tell that both teams wanted to win, with the way all their eyes were glued to the tv screen in front of them, or how they were speaking in hushed voices to their teammate and trying to figure out ways to win. 

“Heejin go to the center of the map.” Hyunjin said quietly to the girl next to her. 

“Why?” Heejin asked in also a quiet voice. 

“Because I have a plan.” Hyunjin answered, “Just do it, please.”

“Okay fine.” Heejin said with a small shrug before making her character go to the center of the map. “Now what?” She whispered to Hyunjin. 

“Just wait for a second, when I see one of them I’ll tell you and you gotta shoot the okay?” Hyunjin whispered back, still looking at the screen in front of her. 

Heejin nodded and looked at the tv screen and waited, looking around on her side of the screen. 

“Now! Behind you!” Hyunjin whisper-yelled to Heejin. 

Heejin quickly turned her character around and immediately pressed down on the right trigger button, shooting and killing Chaewon’s character. “I did it!” The girl grinned. 

Just a split second after, the game score showed up on the screen, Hyunjin and Heejin had won the game. 

“Yes!” Hyunjin smiled and set the controller down in front of her before looking at Heejin, “You did pretty good, nice job.” 

“Yay, we won!’ Heejin cheered and looked at Hyunjin, “And thank you! You did really good too!” She leaned forward and hugged the younger girl. 

Hyunjin froze, in a slight state of shock before hugging the girl back, smiling lightly. “Thanks.”

. . .

When the girls had decided the night was over, which was around 1 in the morning, Hyunjin stood in front of Jinsoul’s car, yet again, waiting for the older girl to come and unlock the car so they could get going. The dark-haired girl went through social media on her phone, half-asleep with her eyes half open as she yawned, “Hurry up, Jinsoul.” She sighed. 

She looked up when she heard footsteps and she smiled slightly, seeing it was Heejin, “Hi.” 

“Hi!” Heejin smiled, holding a small piece of paper and handing it over to Hyunjin. “This is my number, you should call me sometime! I wouldn’t mind.” 

Hyunjin’s eyes widened slightly, suddenly now fully awake as she reached for the paper and took it, “Thanks uhm I uh I’m sure I will.” She said, putting her phone away and smiling at the girl. 

Heejin just smiled with a small nod before walking towards Sooyoung’s car and climbing inside. 

Jinsoul walked up to Hyunjin and eyed the piece of paper in her hands, “Ooh what’s that?” 

“Nothing!” Hyunjin quickly shoved the piece of paper into the pocket of her jeans as she looked at the older girl, “Can you just unlock the car so you can drive me home?”

“Fine.” Jinsoul said with a sigh, pressing the button on the car keys to unlock the doors, “Let’s get going before I fall asleep.” She opened the door and climbed inside. 

Hyunjin opened the door and stepped inside and closed the door, resting her head on the seat and closing her eyes, not realizing that she was smiling. 

Jinsoul started the car and begun to drive back towards Hyunjin’s house when she glanced over at the girl and noticed she was smiling, “What are you smiling about?”

“Nothing.” Hyunjin replied, forcing her smile away though it kept showing. 

“Well it isn’t disappearing so its gotta be something, please tell me!” Jinsoul said, whining at the end. 

“Ugh fine.” Hyunjin rolled her eyes at the girl who was older but acted as if she was younger, “Heejin gave me her number.” 

Jinsoul gasped and grinned, “Aww my Hyunjin is growing up!” She said dramatically, “Next thing you know you two will be dating.”

“Ugh see I knew you would do that.” Hyunjin groaned, looking out the window and at all the scenery passing by. 

“Oh come on you know I’m just joking around.” Jinsoul chuckled and patted the girl’s shoulder. “But hey, if you two do date, I’m totally gonna say that I called it.” 

“Ugh!” 

. . . 

Finally, it was October, basketball season, or, the most important time of the year, in Hyunjin’s head at least. The whole team was already ready and Hyunjin had wandered out with Jinsoul and Hyejoo as Hyejoo went to go see if Chaewon, Sooyoung, and Heejin were there. While walking around the gym, Hyunjin spotted Heejin with the two other girls, standing beside the stands. “I found them.” The girl said as she tapped Hyejoo and Jinsoul’s shoulders and pointed over to the three girls. She then started to walk towards the girls, Jinsoul and Hyejoo following behind her. “Hey.” She said to the three, smiling lightly.

“Hi!” Heejin smiled at Hyunjin, “What are you guys doing?”

“We have a few spare minutes so we wanted to find you guys and talk for a second I guess.” Hyunjin shrugged. 

“Oh well, I’m sure you’ll do well! And if you don’t that’s also okay!” Heejin said, still smiling brightly. 

“Thanks.” Hyunjin chuckled lightly before a whistle blew, indicating that the game was about to begin. “Well, I’ll see you after the game.” 

“I’ll be here!” Heejin replied, giving a thumbs up. 

  
  


After quite a fast 2 and a half hours, the game was at its final ten seconds. The play began and Hyunjin ran to the other side of the court, making sure to keep an eye on the ball, once it was passed to her, she dribbled around before passing it over to Hyejoo who quickly shot for it and made the basket right as the buzzer went off, and the girls had won the first game of the playoffs. The whole team and the stands cheered, not knowing that they would win a lot more matches along the way to the championship game. 

. . . 

Finally, it was June, more specifically, the championship game. Hyunjin was bouncing her leg up and down as she sat down on the bench in the locker room, sighing before standing up. Walking out of the locker room, she made her way to the gym where the whistle blew as she walked inside. ‘Alright, let’s do this.’ She thought to herself before focusing on the game. 

  
  


The game had 8 seconds left, and Hyunjin was stressing out on the inside as she tried to figure out what to do to get one final shot to win and not make it go into overtime. The play began and she ran to the other side of the court and turned, catching the ball and dribbling it around one person, going to the three-point line before shooting, the ball went around the rim of the basket twice before finally landing in and the buzzer went off. 

Almost everyone in the stands cheered and so did Hyunjin and the rest of the girls that were on the team. When Hyunjin turned to face the stands, she saw Heejin running towards her and she smiled widely, opening her arms and letting the girl hug her tightly. 

“You did it!” Heejin said happily as she looked up at the taller girl with a wide smile. “Can I do something?”

“I guess? What is i-” Hyunjin was cut off by a pair of lips hitting her own. Hyunjin’s eyes widened as she stood there in shock for a few seconds before closing her eyes and kissing back, using her hands to cup Heejin’s face. 

The duo pulled away and both smiled at each other before Hyunjin spoke up quietly, “Do you wanna go out for dinner or a movie sometime?”

“I would love that, yeah.” Heejin replied with a nod. 


End file.
